


Dudes night out

by Moe89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serata di confessioni alcoliche fra amici.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Uncino si sorprese quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva confessato. David gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo sorpeso, ma forse doveva solo fare pipì. Killian decretò di essere troppo ubriaco per poterlo dire con certezza."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudes night out

**DUDES NIGHT OUT**

 

"Ti guarderò le spalle, vai avanti!" Gli aveva detto Killian con voce solenne davanti a Granny. David aveva sbuffato, ma gli era stato impossibile nascondere un sorriso. "Le spalle o qualcos'altro?" Il Capitano era parso fintamente scioccato da quell'affermazione così spudorata da parte del tanto acclamato Principe Azzurro. "Ci baci le principesse con quella bocca?!" Si era posato l'uncino sul petto in un gesto teatrale. "E non solo loro." La risposta di David lo aveva fatto sorridere, uno sguardo malizioso negli occhi. "Ma davvero?" Killian fece un passo in avanti, azzerando la distanza fra di loro, la mano che vagava sul petto del Principe si fermò quando gli raggiunse il collo. David rabbrividì di piacere quando sentì sulla pelle nuda il freddo degli anelli del Capitano. Un attimo prima che le loro labbra si incontrassero, qualcuno si schiarì la voce dalla strada dietro di loro.  
"Immagino di essere il così detto terzo in comodo, eh?" Will si fece avanti con il solito mezzo ghigno sul volto. Più che ad un fante quel ragazzo assomigliava ad un gatto del Cheshire. Uncino gli rivolse un'occhiata scocciata. "Quale piacere vederti" disse senza alcuna convinzione. Con una risata David si separò da Uncino. "Dunque Will, stavamo per-" il Principe non riuscì a completare la frase. "So esattamente cosa stavate per fare." David alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Dicevo, stavamo per andare da Granny a farci una bevuta, vuoi unirti a noi?" Killian sbuffò un "No, non vuole" che convinse Will ad aggregarsi a loro.

Il Principe aveva perso il numero di drink bevuti dopo il sedicesimo giro; ed ancora si domandava come fossero arrivati al molo. "Non sono sempre stato un pirata." Uncino si sorprese quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva confessato. David gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo sorpreso, ma forse doveva solo fare pipì. Killian decretò di essere troppo ubriaco per poterlo dire con certezza. Will gli aveva dato un paio di pacche sulla schiena e con fare paternalistico (tipico di chi non ha idea dell'argomento di conversazione), gli aveva risposto: "E le rose del giardino di Anastasia non sono sempre state rosse." David aveva fatto un verso scioccato a quella futile confessione da parte del fante. Con quella che credette essere classe (e che non lo era decisamente) si stese sulla sabbia dietro di sè. "Io ero un contadino." Uncino scattò in piedi e barcollando indicò con dito accusatore David. "Lo sapevo! Sapevo che le tue non potevano essere le mani di un nobile!" Si girò con fare arrabbiato, pronto a lanciare occhiate truci a David, a cui però bastò baciare il polpaccio del Capitano per farlo capitolare (letteralmente) fra le sue braccia. Will rise. "Come diavolo siete finiti insieme voi due?" chiese con la voce impastata dall'alcol. Attese una risposta per un po', poi vide una stella cadente e la sua attenzione ne fu totalmente rapita. Continuava a sembrargli dannatamente incredibile la quantità spropositata di magia che c'era in quel piccolo mondo. In un'attimo di apparente lucidità, si fece serio e con convinzione domandò: "Ragazzi, sapete mica perchè un corvo assomiglia ad una scrivania?" Ma quando si girò verso David e Killian in cerca di una risposta, scoprì che i due si erano addormentati.


End file.
